2013.05.18 - Rooftop burgers
It was a night of checking out Metropolis, exploring the Suicide Slums and shaking his head at wonderment of just how things were -so- very different in a thousand years. Landing on top of the Legion Headquarters, a large bag of food in hand, Garth begins to approach. And yes, Ayla, the twin was thoughtful enough to bring food -back- for you too. "Take out?" Rene asks from where he's perched on the railing. He's wearing his father's clothing again since they are of a size and he has nothing himself. A loose shirt, jeans, and comfortable sneakers. No omnicom out or anything. The Coluan was watching the city and letting the soft wind play with his hair. "That is the right term for it, yes?" A smile, and an easy demeanor. That weird twin thing must be at work again, because no sooner do Garth's feet touch the roof than there's a woosh from the tube system, and Ayla arrives at the pinnacle of Legionnaire HQ. She's dressed in casual 21st century Earth clothes, faded jeans, a scoop neck top in dark blue and a white sweater against the chill in the spring air. "Hey Garth," she says at once, as if expecting to find him up here. Her eyes shift to yet another she's not chanced to come across yet, and there's a friendly smile offered to Rene. "Hey! Who and when are you?" Beating around the bush just wastes time. Is there someone else on the roof? Sort of. Maybe. All right, so they're taking the tube up onto the roof. But still... Still, not long after Ayla steps out of the tube someone else does. Namely the telepath from Titan, one Imra Ardeen. And as she enters, she nods at Rene, and Garth, before pausing for a moment to blink at Ayla as she bites her lip and remains silent. For now anyways. It's the -strange- twins from the 'Weird Legion' synergy, as Garth casually shoves off the bag of burgers towards Ayla, flashing a grin at Imra, before reaching out to ruffle his nephew on the hair. "Hey Rene... yeah well, I was in the mood for something that didn't taste -processed-. They've got gourmet burgers out here, you know that, right? A bit of hot sauce, bleu cheese, and bacon, and we're good to go." Eyeing Rene, Garth shakes his head ruefully. "Well at least you're kind of taking after... you know, I don't think you take after -either- your parents." Glancing up at Imra, Garth grins, nodding towards Ayla. "That's my sister. From -my- universe. Although she's also from my future, can you believe it?" Ruffling is endured yet again, but Rene really doesn't seem bothered by it, for all he finger combs his hair after. "But, Uncle Garth, burgers mean meat." Ew! But the smile returns for taking after his parents, "Oh, I do. I do. I am merely well trained." Very amused at that and the smile spreads again as Ayla asks bluntly, "I'm Rene Cyx Krinn. It's nice to meet you." Giving his full name for a change. Turns himself around and slides off the railing, moving like he might have a flight ring. Which he doesn't. There's simply not enough of gravity affecting him for the gentle drop down he manages. With a nod to Imra, he asks, "Is this a private meeting? Would you like me to clear out?" Nephew, Uncle... those terms bring curiosity even more brightly into Ayla's eyes, and she looks Rene over as he introduces himself. Clearly he's wearing Rokk's clothes, no one else would willingly cultivate that fashion sense, right? The bag from Garth is taken and held onto a moment, as she comments, "All this wobbly time stuff gives me a headache." But her smile is right back on Rene, "So, little Rokk then? Interesting." The woosh of the tube again turns Ayla's head as she's reaching into the bag, and the rustling stops as she spies the new arrival. There's a pause, before she speaks. "Imra?" Not the one from her and Garth's reality, surely, but there's still a smile broad enough to bring dimples at another familiar face. There's a slight nod at Garth, but at that Imra relaxes a little. Odds are it means that she won't have to give this Ayla the bad news she'll have to give Ayla's counterpart back in her home time/reality. <> is said telepathically, as the telepath glances at him. <> Then well, there is a glance at Ayla again. "Before you say it... Yes Blue eyes. Yes I look more human than the Imra you know. Yes I'm still from Titan. Yes I'm still a telepath. I kind of went through all of that with your brother. Sorry." And of course with that said, she just tries to sort of stand there, and fights not to move or say anything else. At least for the moment. It's been a few days, allowing new arrival Xao Jin to get settled into the HQ after being rescued by Cosmic Boy. This has given him time to get a room, get fitted for a pair of telepathis earplugs to get the language issues sorted out. Then, there was searching an Internet which is considered primitive in his home time to get his bearings about where in history he is. Which was...odd, to say the least. At loose ends, and noting that he shouldn't feel as tense as he does, the young mystic decides some meditation is in order. This brings him to the roof, a rolled mat under one arm as he exits the tube. "Well... yeah, -meat-," Garth replies, even as Ayla fishes around for the burgers. "Though I -guess- you can get veggie burgers. I saw that stuff there, and... I don't know, it looks like they grind up vegetables into unrecognizable things, and..." Shaking his head, Garth nods in agreement with Ayla. "Yeah. So, Imra... I know, she's my age, but she came from my future. Pretty crazy, eh?" The newcomer is met with a nod, and an arched eyebrow. "Another Legionnaire? Are you, uh..." Garth racks his head, trying to remember who the new arrivals were. "... related to Marya?" At least, he made an association somehow... apparently because of the 'Dragons'. "There are alternatives, yes." For burgers. He's so picking carefully though. Woah. Since laundry is easier than asking someone to buy a whole wardrobe for you... Rene is making due with Rokk's closet. "More or less." Little Rokk. "I think there's a joke about a Mini Me from this era that could apply." A grin though. "And I have to agree." Headaches for time travel. For Imra he nods again, << Thank you. >> Certainly not a telepath, but a focused thought he hopes she picks up. "I don't see why anyone has to go. Free roof." And speaking of that, he falls silent as Xao arrives. The Coluan lifts a hand in greeting and offers a smile. With one hand still in the bag, Ayla peers at Imra curiously. It's awkward, yeah, meeting people you know but... don't know. But still... "Is everything alright?" she asks. "Was I, like, something really different where you're from?" There's a look to Garth, as if maybe he can answer the question. She finally pulls a wrapped burger from the bag, and holds it out to return to Garth. Despite her apparent confusion about Imra's perceived hesitance, there's a nod to Rene, with an aside, "You look better in purple than he does." And isn't purple and green a fashion thing lately? Another new arrival gets a nod, and a friendly "Hey." from the cuter Ranzz twin. And since her back is to Xao, Imra doesn't notice him. At least not at first. Instead there's a nod at Rene. Then though, she actually smiles and shakes her head, "Besides you going by the name 'Spark', and for a while having gravity powers? I'm guessing not that different. In some ways it's how much alike you look that has me off guard. Sorry." Then she slowly turns, and just.... Blinks at Xao. And well, let's just say that she's not even sure /what/ to say to him, considering the... Odd history her Legion and the Dragonmage have in her reality. Thus he gets a slight nod in greeting. When he hears the rustle of clothing and voices, Jin stops in mid-step. It's obvious that the presence of others on the roof has susprised him, and he glances down at the ground where he is. "Uh...I didn't know there was a meeting?" At least three of those faces he recognizes, but Cos' warnings still echo in his head. "I'm Xao Jin," he says. "I know who some of you are, but you might not be the someones I know, but..." His head shakes. "I found it all very confusing." Eyeing Xao Jin, Garth nods, shrugging. Holding out his hand briefly for a handshake, Garth grins. "Okay, Xao Jin. Nice to meet you." No signs of recognition from this one, but the firm handshake leaves a small lingering impression of the Legion ring in Xao's hand. Taking the burger from his twin, Garth grimaces at Rene, then Imra. "I don't -think- I want to see Ayla with gravity powers. She'd totally -cheat- on her diets, for one..." (Not that Garth knew whether Ayla had diets or not, but it was the principle of the thing.) He looks better in purple? Kind of a goofy smile spreads, "Thank you. I don't believe I'll mention that to my father however." Eyes are lit with laughter for it all. Rene turns to Xao as the gathering mostly does, and his head tilts. "I doubt I am know. I am Rene Cyx Krinn. Not at this time a Legionnaire." Garth is given a glance and a raised brow for his dieting comments, yet the Coluan keeps his mouth shut. Ayla perks at Imra's words, obviously hearing something she likes. "Spark, huh?" She considers this moniker, then decides, "I like that." There's a sympathetic look toward Jin. "Yeah, me too. I find it helps if you just don't think about it too much. Oh, and, Ayla Ranzz. Nice to meet you." She fishes into the bag and pulls out a burger for herself, then offers the bag out toward Imra, nearest to her. Garth won't mind sharing with everyone. She huffs lightly toward Garth, "Pft." One finger points delicately, and a faint pulse of lightning passes from her to her sibling. Sure, it won't hurt him, but it's still fun to hear the zap as the charges clash. The bag is accepted, and Imra does accept a burger, but she doesn't even unwrap it just yet. On the other hand, Garth does get an eyeroll. "Don't joke about any girl and a diet. Ever." Yet again Rene on the other hand gets a shake of her head. And well... Xao... "I know you. Or at least know of you, Xao Jin. And.... I do not know how to feel about seeing you here. Sorry." At introductions, Dragonmage bows. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Krinn." The last word is a question, though Jin decides not to ask. Ayla's gregariousness gets a small smile. "It is nice to meet you, Ayla, and your brother as well." It's not the same Garth; Jin's been told this. But that phrase is still a mantra, which he is yanked right out of when Imra speaks. Here, the mage stops cold. In times past...well, in his past, he would have assumed an air of arrogance, angry at the Sorceror-phobes and such he focused his anger on. Now, one can almost see him withdraw mentally, and his head dips. "I understand, Saturn Girl," he says, his voice soft. "I do not blame you for it, for I feel the same about being here, as well." He moves off, starting to go to the other side of the roof. "I will not disturb you further." Zaaaaap. Garth offers a wry grin at his sister, but takes it for what it's worth, as it -is- his proper punishment. Ahhh, it -was- good to have a sister giving him hell again, and Garth settles in for a bite, pausing to look at Xao retreating, then back at Imra. "What was -that- about?" he asks. "It's nice to meet you too, Ayla. You called yourself Spark where I am from as well." Hands are clasped behind his back as Imra is honest and Jin moves away. Looks to Imra as Garth asks. Rene doesn't need to, and there for merely waits to see how this unfolds. Half unwrapping her burger, Ayla watches the exchange between Imra and Jin, remaining quiet as Garth speaks up. With her eyes now on Imra and Garth, the burger comes up and the girl takes a bite. It's a further excuse to remain silent, but now that she's eating she realizes just how hungry she was. And as Xao retreats, Imra looks more than a bit... Deflated. Hell, she pretty much looks ashamed of herself. As if somehow... "It's not my place to say." is said towards Garth. "Where I'm from Xao Jin made a mistake. One he regretted not soon afterward. I... I'm just not sure what else to say, besides the fact that in the end he tried to do the right thing. Just like any Legionaire." "... Oh." Unsure what to say, Garth starts eating his burger, before glancing back at Rene and Ayla. "So... uh... fine, I guess. So... he's a Legionnaire, he'll... wait." He runs a hand through his hair. "He -is- a Legionnaire, right?" Something about the way Imra worded that... "Perhaps.. give him time?" Rene suggests of the mistake and how Imra feels. He pointedly doesn't ask what the issue was. "Give yourself time." If there are regrets, time might heal the wounds. "I have no idea who he is." The Coluan sounds a little apologetic as he can't help explain. "I imagine that's true for many of us." Don't truly know the people who are behind familiar faces. To Imra he does add, "I think that has real meat in it." The burger she's holding. Ayla might be one of the most understanding of mistakes having been made and then made up for. The twins' own brother, Mekt, had a 'difficult' past that he overcame, earning his own place in her reality's Legion. She just eats her burger quietly, unusually subdued. Category:Log